The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The many possible applications for an electromechanical actuator which responds to the commands of a processor are both economically and scientifically valuable in the fields of robotics, prosthetics, and devices having physical memory. However, previous efforts made to mimic mammalian muscle function have proved inefficient in both cost and ease of production, and these inefficiencies have impeded the availability of such electromechanical actuators.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that provide increased efficiencies in the cost and availability of actuators which mimic muscle functions.